Gameplay Mechanics
The gameplay in Bruh.IO is pretty much the same across other battle royale games like Fortnite or PUBG. Advance to a safe spot in the map, avoid the incoming gas, collect weapons and items, and out-live the other players! The Map In the corner of your screen, there is a minimap showing your location compared to other landmarks, the safe zone, and the playing area. By pressing "M", you are able to get a larger image. The red square is the playing area, and anything past the playing area is the "gas". This gas is what limits the playing field, and it is constantly growing, making the playing field smaller by the second. If you happen to find yourself within this gas, you will be dealt a small amount of damage every half-second. Avoiding this gas is fairly simple, just head to the designated "safe zone". The white square is what is called the "safe zone". Even though this zone doesn't do anything on its own (like it doesn't give you health or items), it is still essential to know what this square is. This square marks where the gas is heading, and once the gas border reaches the safe zone, the safe zone gets smaller, forcing players into one spot. HP and AP Health Points and Armor Points are arguably the most important part of the game, in which it lets you know if you are about to die. Health Points are displayed on the light-green bar in the center of your HUD, and cap at 100. Any time you get damaged (via a player or entering the gas), you will lose HP. Various items on the map will help you regenerate HP, such as: * Bandages (restores small amounts of HP over time) * Painkillers (like Bandages but it's faster) * Medkits (instantly recovers a lot of HP) HP also regenerates very very slowly over time, given that you have not taken damage for 10 seconds. You die once your HP reaches 0. Armor Points are essentially just extra HP, but the mechanics are slightly different. The maximum amount of AP you can have is 50, half that of your health. There are various Kevlar Vests strewn throughout the map, and picking them up gives you 15 AP each. The first vest you pick up will take up 1 inventory slot, however, any others will be stacked onto the first vest (e.g. picking up 3 vests gives you 45/50 AP, but takes up only one slot). AP does not regenerate. When you get damaged, it will subtract your Armor Points first, and then begin to chip away at your HP. Other players' AP and HP are shown, too. If a player has 15 AP and 100 HP, there will be two bars, one showing 1/4 full and one solid green bar. Weapons This is what will determine your fate in Bruh.IO. Weapons are found all across the map, and each one does different amounts of damage, varying reload times, and fluctuating ammo counts. Ammunition is infinite in this game. When you run out of ammo, simply press "R" and you will be given a timer on your HUD just above your HP and AP bars. A marker will slide across this bar, and every weapon has different spots marked on the bar. You can let the bar slide from left to right on its own, however by pressing R when the marker reaches the white spots on the bar, you can reload faster. Note that there are two shades of white in this bar. When you hit the darker white area, the bar will turn lime-green and say "Good!", and you will begin to reload faster. The lighter white will instantly reload your weapon, no matter where that spot would be on the bar. If you hit "R" while the marker is on the dark spots on the bar, it will turn red and say "Fumbled!". This has no effect on your reload speed, it just means that you missed the chance to reload faster. Items Just like weapons, items are found all around the map. Items, however, give buffs to the player instead of dealing damage to others. We've covered how Bandages, Painkillers, and Medkits restore HP, and Kevlar Vests give AP, but there are a couple other items that you should be familiar with, too. * Scopes (comes in 2x, 4x, and 8x zoom. Ironically, this actually zooms out your field of view, giving you a larger perspective on the map.) * Laser Sights (gives you a sense of where the bullet is going to go, and slightly increases accuracy) There might be more items in the game, feel free to edit this section if you found others! You win the game if you are the last man standing on the map. On the leaderboard (you can show/hide this list with "L") you can see the other players' total wins and kills for the current match. The list is sorted by number of wins, ascending.